A Newcomer and the Mysterious Events
by TwilightBill
Summary: when a new brawler comes to the mansion, people start to get hypnotized.will the brawlers find out who is what is going on and who is doind this before it is to late.
1. The News

A Newcomer and the Mysterious Events

Chapter 1: The News

* * *

Master Hand called everyone for some news. Master Hand was happy for this news.

" I can't wait for them to hear them." Master Hand said.

" I wonder why Master Hand wants us for. Me and Ness was in the middle of a game." Lucas said.

" Yeah and I was in a middle of a nap." Browser said.

" Attention everyone, I have great news. We are going to have a new brawler tomorrow." Master Hand said.

"Wow, a new brawler!" everyone said.

everyone talking

" Alright everyone, settle down. I already made his room and got him everything he needs in there. We will be greeting him tomorrow. His name is Bill. We don't know what kind of battle moves he can do but he seems to be brilliant." Master Hand said.

" I hope this new brawler is nice." Peach said.

" I just hope he is strong, I like a good competition." Browser said.

Everyone was getting ready for the new comer tomorrow. Everyone was still excited. They could barely sleep.

* * *

this is my first chapter and my second story. and yes i am the mysterious new comer. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. The Greeting

A Newcomer And The Mysterious Events

Chapter 2: The Greeting

* * *

Today was the day for the new brawler to come. Everyone was so psyche. They got everything ready. They were waiting for Master Hand to bring him in.

" When are they coming back, I need to get back on my nap!" Browser said impatiently.

Then they heard the door open.

" Okay everyone, this is Bill." Master Hand said.

When the door slowly opened, everyone gasped as to who was the new brawler was.

" Welcome to the smash man-." everyone said. They were surprised.

" Hello everyone, I hope we have a great time." he said softly.

He was just a boy, He was wearing a grey robe around him; glasses; a grey hat; had two swords, one was like a white key and the other has a black bat wing like sword; a silver bow and arrows; and a black bag. He was holding something, but it was to hard to see.

" This is the new brawler? He's just a child." Ganadorf said.

" but he has a high IQ, and he made a lot of inventions. Okay then let's bring you to your room Bill." Master Hand said.

"Okay then." Bill said.

Everyone was surprised of who the new brawler was. They were so excited of the new comer for nothing. When he finished unpacking. He came back to the brawlers to greet them.

" Hello everyone, how is it going." Bill said.

The mean brawlers were just glaring at him, but the nice ones greeted back.

After they greeted each others and leaving there was only Browser and Bill, Bill try talking to Browser.

" Hello, your Browser right." Bill said.

" grunts how do you know me, aw whatever I am going back to bed. By the way what time is it?" Browser said.

" Here, I got a pocket watch, why don't you look at it. " I said.

As soon as Browser did, Bill pressed a button on the watch and yellow waves went to Browser and and his eyes went blank. He was hypnotized. Bill made a evil smile.

" Okay then Browser, you will start to like me and will come to my room a lot. You will also obey my every command.." Bill said.

Browser just nodded obediently.

" Now wake up." Bill said.

Browser woke up and as soon as he did he smiled at me.

" I can sleep anytime, do you want to do something Bill." Browser said.

" Sure thing, but lets go to my room first." Bill

" Okay then lets go." Browser said.

* * *

okay so the new comer is mysterious and freindly. but he is secretly evil. okay so I put myself as evil in the story. but the humor will come soon. PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Browser Acting Strange

A Newcomer And The Mysterious Events

Chapter 3: Browser Acting Strange

* * *

As Browser and Bill walked down the hall Mario noticed them.

"thinking What is Browser doing with Bill and is Browser smiling?" Mario thought.

Mario started to get suspicious, but just ignored it. When they went back at Bill's room, Bill closed the door.

" So what do you want to do?" Browser asked.

" I don't know, but could you look into my watch?" Bill asked.

" Sure thing." Browser said.

As soon as he did Bill pressed the button and hypnotized Browser again. Browser eyes went blanked and was hypnotized again.

" Okay then Browser, whenever we are alone from the other people who aren't hypnotized you will instantly be hypnotized and obey my commands. Do you understand?" Bill said.

" Yes master." Browser said obediently.

" Okay then, now fix my room." Bill said.

" Yes master." he said obediently.

He instantly went out to get some stuff to fix his room. Bill then went to hypnotize another victim.

_Later somewhere on the halls _

Ganadorf was walking down the hall when he noticed Browser running.

" Hey Browser, what's the hurry?" Ganadorf asked.

" Can't talk, must get supplies." Browser said. He then went running again.

" That was strange." Ganadorf said puzzled.

As soon as he turned he noticed Bill.

" Hey Bill, how is it going." Ganadorf said.

" Hello uh, Ganadorf right." Bill said.

" Right, so do you know what is gong on with Browser?" Ganadorf said.

" No, I'm not sure., but I will try to find out. By the way, can you help me with my watch?" Bill asked.

" Sure thing Bill, I will help a weakling at least once." Ganadorf said.

As soon as he did Bill pressed the button and hypnotized Ganadorf. He told him the same command.

Who will his next victim be.

* * *

He is going to hypnotize one brawler at a time and will have some fun**_. _Please Review**


	4. Author's Note

Author's note

Hello everyone. Before I get to the next chapter I am going to ask you to vote on which three

character will be able to escape and try to fight off me.

All you need to do is review and tell me which character you want to fight off me. After enough reviews I will check which three you most want to fight me.

Also sorry if it took to long. I was really busy with something and my mom wouldn't let me go on my computer for a while.

And remember to vote your favorite character and it might be picked.


End file.
